


The Day After

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, sad everything, sad kylo, some random general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo sees someone on the bridge. He hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did on tumblr! Hopefully this floats some boats. :)

He’s there.

Kylo can see him on the bridge, standing proud like he always does. Hope flares up in his chest. He can feel himself already half running to see Hux again, those piercing blue eyes, the sneer hiding a smile.

_soft ‘I love you’s shared as their breaths mingled, their hands interlocked, holding tight, to never let go._

**His General.**

“General-“ Kylo stops himself as the figure turns to look at him and instead of icy blue eyes they are a dull brown, fiery orange hair replaced by dishwater yellow, the face was rounded and less severe.

**This wasn’t Hux.**

Hux was vibrant and full of life.

_warm laughter as Kylo told another amusing story from his travels. Hux’s eyes shone so beautifully when he smiled._

_Kylo knew, at that moment, that he was doomed._

“Yes, Lord Ren?” The new General frowns at him, holding a datapad in one hand, standing where Hux should be.

Kylo wants to kill him.

**Wants his General back.**

"Nothing, continue with your duties.” Kylo hears himself saying in a dead tone, the vocoder in his mask covering up the way his voice cracked at the end, feeling hollow, the hope that had burned so brightly inside now doused with despair.

_the sound of a lightsaber activating, a pained grunt, a shocked look of betrayal._

**Hux was never coming back.**

There would be no more playful bickering on the bridge, no more soft smiles and touches in the early hours of the morning, no more warm body in his arms at night.

_Kylo held him as he died in his arms, his neatly pressed uniform damp with blood._

**Hux was gone.**

_And it was his fault._


End file.
